Life in Red Oak
by kristin.123
Summary: Bella is a 14 year old girl, living in the small North Carolina town, Red Oak. When an unexpected person shows up in Bella's life how will her story change? first Fanfiction. All Human. BPOV
1. Chapter 1

~~~~ A/N - hey yall. this is my first fanfiction story. i need feedback. i know its probably not great, but any comments are welcome. so here it goes. ~~~~

summary- Bella is a 14 year old girl, living in the small North Carolina town, Red Oak. When an unexpected person shows up in Bella's life how will her story change? first Fanfiction.\

Ugh. I don't know how much more of this I can take!

I mean, sure life in the NC was fine, but shit. If I had to go home to my mom and her loser boyfriend one more time I swear I was going to hurl.

Last night was only the FOURTH time that she forgot about me and went to 'bed'. Not to mention that she locked me out of the house.

Geez. Who did she think that she was kidding!? I knew that as soon as she went to bed she had Jim enter through the window of her bedroom. Come on! I was 14 almost 15 years old! I knew exactly what went on in there. I just decided to let it go. I just tried to pretend like it didn't happen.

I've been doing that my whole life.

When I was 2 my parent split. I have never heard anything from my dad. The only thing I know is that his name is Charlie and that he lives in some tiny little town in Washington, Forks. Ha. The name still cracks me up. Forks? Ha-ha.. Is there a spoons? Plate? Knifes? Anyways, back on subject.

So that's my dull life story. And now here I am, working the night shift at the ice skating rink about 5 blocks from my house. It was the only one in all of Red Oak.

I spent my time sitting behind a counter with the occasional skater. Mostly I just fantasized about my dad.

I wondered if I looked like him. Talked like him? Had anything in common with him?

These were the thoughts going through my head when I first saw him.

The hottest boy I had ever seen in my whole life.

He had jet black hair, it was cut short. But not in the buzz cut kind of way, more the 'god I just want to run my hands through it' way. He wore a plain white v-neck tee-shirt. But damn. He made it look good. It fit perfectly to his abs, which I could just barely see through it. He had a pair of tightly fitted, denim jeans. But he pulled it off. He looked a little older than me. But that didn't matter to me. He was just hot.

In the time it took me to make my assessment he had made his way to the counter.

Yeah. He was right in front of me.

"Hey" he said.

…. And I just looked at him like an idiot.

"Uh.. H-hey." I said. God, pull it together.

He chuckled. Oh my lord. His laugh. I was pretty sure that my heart just melted.

"Your Bella, right?" he asked.

He was amazingly oblivious to my swooning state. That or, he was just a good actor.

"um.. yeah." I said."Do I know you?"

He laughed again.

"Nahh, you have a name tag." He laughed again.

"oh yeah.." and my famous blush made its appearance.

"Hey, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black" he told me.

"Nice to meet you." I said. Then I realized what he probably needed. "oh right, uh what size skates?"

He laughed again… His impossibly perfect laugh.

"No, I don't skate. I'd fall and make myself look like a complete idiot." He smiled at me. Damn. His smile. It made my head go haywire. It was like I couldn't think.

"oh.." *insert embarrassed laugh here*"then what did you need?" I asked.

He looked kind of nervous "I came to give you a message." He said. Never meeting my eyes. "It's from your dad."

Wait. What?!

~~~~~ A/N - so..? what do you think? review. **_there better than a hot Jacob Black. ok.. maybe not. [: REVIEW! _**~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~ A/N - Yay! Chapter 2! Loved all the feedback guys! Wasn't sure if it was a dumb idea or not but hey, I must be doing something right. [: anyways. I just wanted to give you guys the heads up that I don't know about a schedule for me writing/uploading chapters for this story, like I said, Im a freshman. So things can get pretty hectic, but I'm gonna try my hardest. But enough talk! Lets get on to chapter 2! Ps. If you have read this far well done. You survived my boring stories.[: ~~~~~

And for future notice, since this is my first story, I am doing it all in BPOV. Sorry. :|

_**Last time on "Life in Red Oak"**_

"_**oh.." *insert embarrassed laugh here*"then what did you need?" I asked. **_

_**He looked kind of nervous "I came to give you a message." He said. Never meeting my eyes. "It's from your dad." **_

_**Wait. What?! **_

I was pretty sure that I had just gone into shock. Although, to be quite honest ii wasn't sure if It was the news or maybe his good looks had caught up with me.

"Are you ok?" He sounded worried

"uh.. i.. um.. yes?.. I mean.. maybe?" smooth Bella, real smooth.

"How about you sit down first?" he led me to one of the booths in the corner of the small restaurant type thing we have there. "Do you feel better now?"

I had to admit I was surprised that he was being so nice to me, my entire life I have had to do pretty much everything for myself and it was nice to have someone else take care of me for a while. It was then I realized that he was waiting for me to answer. He was looking at me kind of like he was unsure of my mental health.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just surprised I guess. How do you know Charlie? That is his name right? Charlie?" I asked, hoping I was right, if not I was going to feel really dumb.

"Yeah, that's his name. and you honestly don't remember me?" he asked, he didn't look upset that I didn't seem to remember, just kind of surprised.

"I left Forks when I was 2. What did you expect?" I said, seriously hoping at this point that he would tell me what he came here for, but I had the feeling that he was trying to buy himself some time, so I would let him. I mean, who was I tell him no?

He snickered, "yeah, I guess not." He looked up at me before he continued, the conversation so far had consisted of me blushing so bad I started to wonder if it could become permanent, and him looking at the ground, no quite sure what to say, "anyways," he continued "Charlie is my dad's best friend. He would of come up here himself but he didn't quite know how Renee would react if he just randomly showed up in Red Oak."

I knew he was right; he and my mom had never been on good terms. And by that I mean they never talked. Ever.

He continued, "So like I said he sent me up here to tell you that he wants you to come home; he said, quote, that he never stopped thinking about you, not one time. And that he knew about Renee and that guy...uhh... What was his name??"

"Ugg... Jim." I said. Yeah, I had a little attitude.

"Oh right, thanks." He said "He said that if you wanted him to that he would talk to Renee about getting you moved to Forks, Permanently."

I think that I went into shock. Again. And If I wasn't in it before I most defiantly was now. Charlie? My Charlie? Wanted me to come live with him? In Forks? Permanently? With him? It was to much for me to take in.

**~~~~~A/N- Thanks again to all of the people that reviewed, story alert and stuff like that.. I am already working on the 3****rd**** chapter but Im not gonna post it until I get at least 15 reviews. Even if its bad, I need to know. Ps. If you think its bad tell me why. Don't just say. "it was bad." I mean really? So remember.. press that green button! 15!!~~~~~**

**Peace; Kristin. **


	3. Chapter 3

**~~A/N- hey yall. ok. so i came to a realization. 15 is a pretty big # of reviews and i really wanna know what yall think about this chapter .. so.. im gonn apost it. plus, i dont know how much writing time im gonna have this week. im gonna start on ch.4 now but idk when ill have it out. again, as always, I wanna thank all the people that left reviews, story alerts, ect. Im happy that all the feedback so far has been good :D I wasn't quite sure how this was gonna work out but its going well so far, ive been writing nonstop. Just today, my mom was asking what I was doing on my laptop all the time. Lets just say that it took me 15 minutes just to explain fanfiction as a whole.. my moms not very technically inclined. (: anyways, enough babbling! On to chapter 3! ~~**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Last time on "Life in Red Oak" **_

"_**Oh right, thanks." He said "He said that if you wanted him to that he would talk to Renee about getting you moved to Forks, Permanently." **_

_**I think that I went into shock. Again. And If I wasn't in it before I most defiantly was now. Charlie? My Charlie? Wanted me to come live with him? In Forks? Permanently? With him? It was to much for me to take in. **_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

He just kept looking at me, I guess he could see that I was having some difficulty with all the thoughts going through my head. Most of them were along the lines of 'Oh my god! Is he serious?!' and 'Is this for real!?'

I had to admit that I had no clue who this boy was, or if he even knew Charlie, but something about him made me feel like I had known him my entire life. He just seemed like someone I could trust.

"So..?" He finally said, "What do you think?"

There is nothing that I wanted more in this world than to say yes, but I wasn't sure. It's not that I didn't want to go; of course I wanted to go! But I wasn't sure what I was going to tell Renee. '_Yeah mom, I was at work today and this total stranger came up and told me that Charlie wanted me back home in Forks. i think I am gonna go. Bye forever." _Yeah. That would go over well. I wondered for a minute if I should tell him the truth or give him the classic 'let me think about it' line. But before I could totally consider the lie I looked deep into his eyes and for no apparent reason, went with the truth.

"I would love to, but what I am going to do about Renee?" I said.

"Charlie told me that if that came up as a problem that he would talk to her if you wanted him to." He answered.

The look on his face looked like he could have exploded with happiness.

"That would be awesome." I told him.

" GREATT!" he said. Judging from his blush, and his automatic outburst I could tell that it just kind of slipped out. "Uhh.. I mean.. cool, cool." He amended quickly.

"So now what do we do?" I asked curiously

"I think we should call Charlie and tell him the news; to tell the truth he was really nervous that you were going to say no, he didn't know what things your mom had told you about him." He said, as he pulled out a tiny blue cell phone.

"Well no worries there." I told him, "My mom never talks about him, no matter how many times I ask her."

"Really? Gosh, that's a surprise, you look just like him." He said.

No way!

He looked like he was scared that he had offended me. And as I thought over what he said I knew why. Ha. he had compared me to an old guy. But it didn't.

"I could tell you about him if you wanted me to." He said.

"That would be awesome." I told him, while giving him quite possibly the biggest smile ever.

"Hmm.. Where to start… Well I guess I should just tell you about him in general. He has brown hair, a lot like yours" He added "He is the chief of police in Forks, he loves to fish when he's not doing that. Everyone in Forks knows him. But that not surprising. I am going to warn you now that nothing stays a secret in Forks very long. It all gets out eventually. Ok. Well hang on a minute Im gonna go outside and call Charlie."

My heart was beating so fast that I worried it might bust through my chest. This wouldn't be much different; I tried to clam myself. It would be just like my normal life. Well if by normal you mean having a mom that could care less about what you do, having to work if you wanted food, and clothes, and never having a dad, or friends for that matter. I know, it sounds kind of depressing but it really wasn't all that bad… most of the time.

Yeah. I could feel things changing. For the better.

~~~A/N- so that's it. :] what do you think. Feel free to leave me suggestions, how you think I should go with this story, all that jazz. Ohh… Which reminds me if there is a certain character that you would like to see in this story tell me, I'll try my hardest to figure out a way to put them in there~~~

_**Peace; love; twilight.**_

[pstttt! Hey you! You know what would make my day!? That's right! A review! Your so smart! So press that button and send me your love! *looks down, pouting* or hate. :[ _**but seriously! Review! There better than starting a new life in Forks! **_]

3 Kristin. ;]]


	4. Chapter 4

~~A/N - Hey Guys! Oh wait.. uhh… hey guys and gals. [: yeahh that's better. Anyways.. as always.. thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and guess what!? I got my first favorite author! I was, no joke, jumping around the house. I was sooo happy. (:

i also want to thank..

1.)janebalaya

2.)goldengirl62

these guys have commented alott so far.. they also have great stories on their profiles.. go check em' out!

ok and i always forget.. not that yall r stupid enough to believe this but none of these characters belong to me. just Stephenie. so yepp...

ok.. TIME FOR CH 4!!!~~

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Last time on 'Life in Red Oak'**_

_**My heart was beating so fast that I worried it might bust through my chest. This wouldn't be much different; I tried to calm myself. It would be just like my normal life. Well if by normal you mean having a mom that could care less about what you do, having to work if you wanted food, and clothes, and never having a dad, or friends for that matter. I know, it sounds kind of depressing but it really wasn't all that bad… most of the time. **_

_**Yeah. I could feel things changing. For the better. **_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

He came back into the rink.

"Alright. I talked to Charlie and he was soo happy that you are coming to live with us… HIM! I meant him. "I was a little confused but decided to just let it go.

"Yeah I can't wait! But I still have to find some way to tell Renee." I said. "That's not going to be a fun conversation." I had a pretty good idea of what she would say. It would be something along the lines of 'what!? Am I not good enough for you anymore!?' she says that a lot. And yes, It does sound like something a 12-year-old would say to her boyfriend. No offence 12 year old people.

"Ha. Yeah. Sorry, but I'm not so good with the whole 'telling parents thing.'" He made air quotes around the last part.

"So where are you staying tonight?" I asked him.

"I don't know yet actually"

"You mean, you have nowhere to stay?"

"Shit. I guess not."

"Well you could come to my place if you wanted to... but you don't have to, just I dunno if you wanted to, my moms house is pretty big and we have a lot of extra room for you if you wanted to-" I babbled on like an idiot. Something I do when I get nervous. I prayed that he would interrupt me. Good thing he did, I had no idea how to save myself from that one.

"That would be awesome." He said simply.

_**Ok. I was going to end it there but then I realized that this chapter would be wayyy to short. And that nothing really happened and I try to avoid filler chapters at all cost. [: ok…**_

After we left the rink we got into my car. [_**Link at the bottom.] **_My car was my baby. I loved it. More than anything.

"Dangg. Is that your car?" He asked me.

I secretly loved it when people asked me that. It made me feel all bad-ass. I had a giant truck after all!

I laughed "Yep. That's my baby."

The ride home was pretty quiet. But not an uncomfortable quiet, it was actually pretty nice.

When we got to my house he was pretty surprised. I could tell, the way he just stood there with his mouth hanging open, staring up at the 3 story house that only housed me and my mom.

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE!?" I jumped a little when he suddenly screamed in my ear.

"YES!!" I shouted right back. Mocking his tone, I laughed.

Time to go in and face mom.

~~ ok I know that this chapter had pretty much nothing important but I had school and its 12:03 here in the good ol' USA. So I gotta go to bed! And I have to get up again in the morning! Yea. Fun. The next chapter is gonna be bella telling Renee so if you have any ideas how that should go tell me. Should she be mad? Not care? Or should I just decide for myself. .. well if you don't review ill never know! So yeah*hint hint cough cough REVIEW! Hint hint cough cough* woah. Sorry I had something in my throat!

Lol.. review!!

BELLAS CAR!! [The link takes a while to load...]


	5. Chapter 5

~~~ A/N- hey yall... Before I get started on this new chapter I need to clear something up... Ok... So I have been asked a good question... And yes, I know. I did forget to mention it but sometimes I get ahead of myself and forget that I haven't explained myself. Ok... So since in my story Renee is terrible, she doesn't care what Bella does, and therefore she drives. [Plus, I live in the boondocks of NC. And we do that here. Yepp. Were law breakers. (:]And just a side note, she's almost 15!! and also yall need to go check out this page.. .net/u/2099728/JonasBabe12

Ok that's all. I know that most of yall have been looking forward to this chapter being as it's like the most important one so far... so imma get to it and stop blabbering. (:~~~

_**Previously on 'Life in Red Oak'**_

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE!?" I jumped a little when he suddenly screamed in my ear.

"YES!!" I shouted right back. Mocking his tone, I laughed.

Time to go in and face mom.

I had to admit that I was nervous about facing mom. She never really did care much about what I did, but I wasn't sure exactly how she was going to take this. I slowly opened the door, it felt strangely like a bad horror film. You know, the one where you're always screaming at that dumb girl who goes into the creepy house, knowing that it's not a god idea? Yeah, I was that girl.

"Mom?" I shouted, secretly hoping that she would be out drinking it up with her friends or something.

"In the kitchen stupid." She yelled back, mocking my tone just a little.

Jacob gave me a look of astonishment. I guess he wasn't expecting that she would be so rude. Stuff like this never really bothered me much anymore. It was pretty normal for her to have outbursts like this. She was probably to drunk to function at the moment so I usually just let it go.

We walked into the kitchen giving Jacob a quick run through of the house. When we got to the kitchen I saw _it, _there, in the middle of the kitchen sat my mom. She was curled up around herself. No doubt a result of her dumb ass friends dropping her in the middle of the floor and leaving me to take care of her, again, this was normal behavior.

I growled a little as I went to pick her up (as best I could seeing as she was an adult woman) I whispered in her ear "God mom! Why did you have to pick tonight to go out and party with your friends?"

"Why is tonight worse than any other night?" She asked, well it was more like a cross between a yell and slurring.

Then she finally picked her head up, looking at Jake for the first time. _Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Jake? Where did that come from? _

He looked completely awkward standing in the doorway to the kitchen; I could tell that he was surprised to see me taking care of my mom rather than her taking care of me.

He looked straight into my eyes and for a minute I was completely dazzling me for a few seconds… No, it wasn't long, but it was long enough however for me to completely forget about my mother and drop her on the floor.

"Oww" she mumbled, the funny part about it was that I never even noticed that she had either passed out or fallen asleep in my arms, but none the less, she never woke up.

I snickered a little at Jake. He was looking at me, giving me a questioning stare silently asking permission to laugh. Then he started laughing, and then I wasn't laughing at him, but at this whole situation

Most people I knew would have probably left me, but not Jacob; he in fact, found it quite funny that my mother was a drunk. And for one odd reason or another, I was ok with that.

~~~A/N: okay people, review time, tell me what you think. I feel like now Is the time to tell you all that I don't plan much of anything in advance for this story, I just write what comes naturally. Hope that yall like it, and again I'm sorry for the mix up, sometimes my fingers get ahead of my brain. Wait maybe that was just Jacob momentarily dazzling me. _[Sorry, I could resist that one.] _I also just want to say that no, there will be no love between Bella and Edward, this is team Jacob story!! ~~~

*Wolf Howl! *

Ha-ha... I was gonna try and spell it then I realized that I have no idea how to spell out a wolf howl, lol. Will someone review and give me an idea?

THANKSS!

~Kristin.

{One more thing, then ill cyber shut up. There's a poll on my profile… its important so go check it out.}

Ok. Now I'm done, promise. {:


	6. Chapter 6

~~~A/N - Hey guys, I had to hurry up and post this chapter because if I didn't I would completely forget what I meant to say. (: anyways… thank you guy's sooo much for all of the reviews, I literally smile at every one! KEEP IT UP! ~~~ Chapter 6… yayyyy. haha

**I obviously don't own twilight, just using the characters. Especially one hot, Jacob Black. ;]**

_**Last time on 'Life in Red Oak'**_

_**I snickered a little at Jake. He was looking at me, giving me a questioning stare silently asking permission to laugh. Then he started laughing, and then I wasn't laughing at him, but at this whole situation **_

_**Most people I knew would have probably left me, but not Jacob; he in fact, found it quite funny that my mother was a drunk. And for one odd reason or another, I was ok with that. **_

After a little work, we finally got my mom into her bed. She needed a shower… bad. But no way was I going to help her with that.

Me and Jacob talked and laughed through the whole thing. It was strange, I felt like I had known him all my life. I mean, I guess I did, but I didn't remember.

After that whole ordeal, I went and started to set Jacob up in one of the spare bedrooms. Our house has a living room, kitchen, dining room, home movie theater, game room, 4 bedrooms [mine, mom's and 2 spare] and 4 ½ bathrooms. It was pretty big. My mom made all of her money before she had me. She was some 'big time book writer' even though no one even remembered her now. I had never enjoyed our huge house. Sometimes I wondered if I got that from Charlie. Or maybe I was just crazy.

Anyways, as I made my way to the linen closet to get some sheets for Jacob I saw that he still looked like he was in shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He just looked at me for a while before replying "Why are you so willing to give all of this up and move to that little hell hole that we like to call Forks?"

"What do you mean? It's not that I want to leave my mom or Red Oak… Ok. Scratch that, I do want to get out of Red Oak. But not because I don't want to be with my mom. But sometimes I wonder if maybe she took me with her to hurt Charlie, rather than to do what was best for me. All my life I have had to take care of her. I mean, shouldn't it be the other way around? The parent is supposed to take care of the child. The child is supposed to be just that, a child. They should be out with their friends, not worrying about what trouble their parents were going to get into. When all of my friends ask if I want to go out and party with them over the weekend guess what I have to tell them?" I asked.

"I don't know what?"

"I have to make up some stupid lie about why I can't go because I have to stay here and wait until my mom gets hammered, and then I have to go to work if I want food and clothes."I said, I'm not quite sure why I made this long speech. It just felt nice to let it all out… I never noticed it, but I have been keeping all of this kept inside me for so long that it just started overflowing over the edges.

"Wait, you said that you had to work for food… how is that possible?! You live in a freaking castle!" He said, he wasn't yelling at me just getting frustrated I imagine.

"Because my mom's a bitch and makes me make my own way. She feels like she's doing me a favor, letting me live here."

"That's ridiculous" was his simple remark. "No one should have to 'make their own way' when their 14 years old!"

"How old are you?" I asked never really finding the time to ask him that.

"16. Just turned 16 though," he smiled "I'm a legal driver, but I know that might be a new concept to you though."He snickered.

"What!? I can't help it that's just what you do when you live out in the country."_**[And yes, Red Oak is wayyy out in the back wood country!]**_

We laughed for a minute but when his expression got a mix between seriousness and sadness I stopped, feeling like he was about to say something important.

He didn't say anything, he just walked right over to me and pulled me into the biggest, warmest, most loving hug that I'd ever had in my life. I was surprised to say the least but, as I have said before, who was I to tell him no?

He whispered softly in my ear "You put on a good show, but I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anybody see."

After he said that, I don't know why, but I just feel apart. I felt a silent tear fall down my cheek, and after a while the sobbing started. I wasn't sad, not at all. Just surprised. I had just met this guy and he seemed to care about me more than anyone had in my whole life.

It felt nice.

~~~A/N- OMG. I love him sooo much. Even if he is just a fictional character, but I will say that Taylor Lautner is most defiantly not fictional. Fine? Yes. Fictional? No. anyways... review. I love hearing from you guys! {

[P.S- me and my friend just made plans to go see New Moon and if I thought I was happy that it was coming out in less than a month before, I think we all need to tell someone to speed up the month of October and get it over with, then make it late November. ;] anyone else in? Well I'll never know unless you review!! ]


	7. Chapter 7

~~~A/N- Hey guys! I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long... my little sister had the swine flu... eww. I know. She's 8 and didn't take it so well; I've been trying to help my mom take care of her. (Ha-ha… kind of like in the story. But not really cause my mom's not a bum. :]) Lol anyways... I'm gonna get on with the story. Again, I'm really sorry. ~~~

_**Last time on 'Life in Red Oak'**_

_**After he said that, I don't know why, but I just feel apart. I felt a silent tear fall down my cheek, and after a while the sobbing started. I wasn't sad, not at all. Just surprised. I had just met this guy and he seemed to care about me more than anyone had in my whole life. **_

_**It felt nice. **_

I'm not sure how long we stood there. Him holding me was the best feeling in the world. He was just so warm and inviting.

I knew we had been standing there for a while because I started to get tired.

I yawned, he smiled down at me and said "You should get to bed; I can get the rest of my bed stuff taken care of on my own. I'm a big boy, I'm sure I can handle it."

I half laughed. I would have laughed for real but I was too tired.

"Are you sure?" I asked "I don't mind."

"Yes. I'll be fine."

_**The next morning.**_

I woke up to the sun, not a rare occurrence in Red Oak, but it just seemed to be brighter to me. Maybe I was just going crazy.

Then I realized what had really me gotten me up. There was yelling going on downstairs. It sounded like a woman, I guessed mom, and a man, I guessed Jacob. Why were they fighting? That's not good.

I quickly got out of bed, then I went straight to the stairs.

On the way there I saw something in Jacob's room that caught my eye.

Him.

He was still in bed. But wait, if he was in his bed then who was downstairs?

I literally ran downstairs. I was scared that we were being robbed or something!

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw it. I was right, the woman was my mom. But the man, I had never seen him before. As I sat there looking at them Renee was looking. Ok, so it was more like glaring. And the man, he just gazed at me.

It was really starting to freak me out.

He looked pretty old, well pretty old to me. He looked like he was around 40 or 45ish. He had dark, brown hair… it was slightly grey at the very top, and he had big, brown eyes.

He was still just staring at me, then he began to tear up, and me? Well, I was just confused.

Then I heard Jacob coming down the steps behind me. When I turned to look at him he was just standing there, taking in the scene I guess, he looked half asleep still. "Charlie?" he mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

I gasped. Charlie? My dad? Here? What? Why? Yep. All these questions were going through my head, all at the same time. That was the main reason why I was still just standing there.

Now he really was crying, not balling, but he had a few tears running down the side of his face.

"Isabella?" he asked me "Bells? My Bella? No. you couldn't be my Bells." He looked surprised to see me. That kind of confused me because _he _came to _my_ house. What did he expect?

"Umm… yes?" I said

"Uhh… I'm Charlie your-"

"What do you want Charlie!?" Renee interrupted him. I thought it was pretty rude, interrupting him and then yelling at him like she was 12.

There was an awkward silence as Charlie, Jake and I looked back and forth between each other. I don't think that any of us had figured out how we were going to tell her that I wanted to go live with my dad. I decided that I would just straight up tell her. A rare thing for me, I've always been shy, even around my family.

"Mom?" I said. "I'm want, no wait; I _am_ going to go live with Charlie."

She laughed. She probably thought this was a dream. If someone would have told me a few days ago that I would be here with my mom and my dad. I would have told them that they were dreaming.

"I'm serious." I said while giving her 'the look'

It was kind of funny; usually parents gave 'the look' to their kids, not the other way around.

"Bella. You can't be serious. I mean, you don't even know Charlie. And you have a good life here, in Red Oak, with me." She said. It was my turn to laugh.

"Mom, I don't mean to hurt your feelings but, if you paid any attention to me at all you would realize that I don't have a great life here. I spend 80% of my time looking after you and 20% of my time working. I barely have anytime for anything at all, no friends. No school work."I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I had to tell her like it is.

"What about all the nice stuff you have here?" She asked. "You won't have this big house if you move to Forks."

"Again, if you paid any attention to me at all you would know that I really couldn't care less about all that stuff. Heck, you can even keep my car." Oh my god. Did I really just say that? Yes. Yes I did. And oddly I didn't regret it.

"But honey," she said, probably trying to act all motherly around out company, which I had forgotten were here for a minute. "I need you."

"You don't need me Renee." She looked like a deer in the headlights when I called her by her first name "You need a maid, someone who will take care of you. I'm just a kid; _you _should be taking care of _me. _Not the other way around."

"FINE!" she yelled, almost giving me a heart attack. "You think Charlie is better than me?! Fine! Go live with him! See if I care! But just know that once you walk out of that door you will never be able to come back." I could tell that she did, in fact care, and that she was serious about me never coming back.

I grinned, yeah; I was being a little bitchy."I don't think that coming back here will be a problem."

~~~A/N – OoOoOoOoOo… Bella's coping an attitude. And Renee is acting like a 12 year old. Haha... Sorry yall. I had to make her seem a little crazy in the head. And gasp! Bella's going to give up her baby!!

Anyways.

Again, I'm gonna try to get chapter 8 out ASAP. But no set date. I'm thinking at this point that I'm going to start trying to upload every other day, but that depends on school...

And is anyone else but me freaking out because the New Moon movie is coming out soon... Well soonish... [:


	8. Chapter 8

~~~A/N- Hey yall… I'm happy to report that my sister is all better now, I'm just hoping that I don't get sick… anyways... nothing else to say, hey! I didn't ramble on and on this time! ;]] ~~~

_**Last time on 'Life in Red Oak'**_

"_**FINE!" she yelled, almost giving me a heart attack. "You think Charlie is better than me?! Fine! Go live with him! See if I care! But just know that once you walk out of that door you will never be able to come back." I could tell that she did, in fact care, and that she was serious about me never coming back. **_

_**I grinned, yeah; I was being a little bitchy."I don't think that coming back here will be a problem."**_

After that I went upstairs to my room.

I was randomly throwing things into my huge duffel bag. I just packed the normal stuff like clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, random junk like that.

I was replaying the whole conversation over and over in my head. I kind of felt bad for yelling at my mom, but not bad enough to stay here. I couldn't figure out why I felt so bad about going to Forks with my dad. I was finally getting what I had wished on every single one of my birthdays for as long as I could remember; every wish that I had wished when I saw a shining star in the night sky, everyone of them was coming true now.

I was getting to meet my dad. I was getting the chance at a normal childhood, the one that was stolen from me when I was little. I figured the reason why my stomach was in knots, my head was swirling and my hands were shaking was because I knew that I was pretty much leaving my mom out in the cold. No one was going to be there for her when she got home from partying, no one was going to be there to cook her supper, or lunch. Or even wake her up in the morning.

The more I thought about all the things Renee relied on me for the more I thought about how the picture really was backwards. She should be doing all of this stuff for me. I don't even remember how all of this got started. It was always just expected of me. I was a modern Cinderella.

I spent my days taking care of my evil mother, just waiting for my knight to come and rescue me. And I got two; Jacob and my dad.

While I was thinking about my life I was packing. I had never even really had a conversation with Charlie.

Then, I heard a knock on my door.

Speak of the devil…

Charlie poked his head in my door and said "Hey, can I come in for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure you can. I was just finishing up packing and stuff." I told him.

He walked in and gave me a small smile.

"What is it?" I asked him. He_ was _looking at me pretty strange.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about you coming to live with me." He said.

Oh no. He didn't want me. How could I have thought that he had wanted me?

He saw my face and quickly said "Don't worry it's nothing bad. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't feel like I was forcing you to come with me. If you want, you can stay here with Renee."

"No offence dad," it felt so good to call him that "but I think that maybe you need to get your hearing checked. Did you not hear the whole fight downstairs? Mom doesn't even want me. She wants a slave that will do everything for her."

We sat in silence for a minute.

"Ok" he finally said "I just wanted to make sure. And I don't know, I think Renee does love you, she just has a hard time showing it. She has always been that way."

I got up and crossed the room, almost running towards my father. He very naturally took me in his arms and gave me a love-filled hug.

"Dad? I have a question." I told him, it was one of those times that I spoke before I really thought about what I was about to say.

"What is it?"

"Uhh… umm…"

He chuckled "Just spit it out Bells"

"Well… did you ever miss me? Like, did you think about me? Did you think that me going with Renee was better or did you just not want me?"

"Oh no Bells, I have always thought about you, everyday I think about you. I've always missed you too. You have no idea. I have good friends in Forks, but it gets lonely sometimes. And when Renee left, she didn't even give me a heads up. I just came home one day and you guys were gone. She left me a note and the divorce papers."

I could tell that it had hurt him.

"I'm really sorry dad."

"Well, I have a feeling that it's going to get a lot better." He told me. And I could tell he was right.

_Four Hours Later… _

Ugh. If I had to spend another minute on this plane then I think I am going to scream.

Renee wasn't even there when I left. She was out doing God knows what.

When we left the house we took Charlie's rental car to the airport. That rental car was small. And Jacob was big. And Charlie wasn't lacking much in the big department either. The closest airport was in Raleigh. That was about an hour ride. I rode in the back, so it wasn't that bad for me but dad and Jake had looked like they were about to burst out of the car.

When we had gotten to the airport, gotten our tickets and waited, and waited, and went through security, and waited, ate and waited, just sat there and waited. Yes, there was a lot of waiting.

So here I was, going to make myself a new life. A new life with my dad and Jake; I was sure that it was going to be better than my other life. The one I was leaving behind me now.

I felt the butterflies in the bottom of my stomach again, a feeling that I had been feeling pretty much through the whole flight.

Then I looked at Jake.

He was so hot. God. Ugh. Wait. What was I thinking? He was like Charlie's other son. Would that make him my brother? I hope not. That would just be cruel and unusual punishment.

Whoa. What was I thinking? Thoughts like this were just going to get me in trouble. But they were sooo worth it.

~~~A/N – haha.. im at school and im about to get in trouble for being on my computer. Haha.. good thing my teacher is so old that she is pretty much blind and deaf. LMAO! ;] the things I do for yall. Maybe you guys could review? Tell me you appreciate it? [: ~~~

Love;

Peace;

Twilight;

~Kristin.


	9. Chapter 9

~~~Hey yall. I'm loving all of the reviews! I got more on chapter 8 then on any other chapter that I have done so far! I'm soo happy! I've read life stories [by the way Emmy Kay, that was touching. I can't believe that I can write something that could actually relate to your life.] And this goes out to everyone! If you guys have anything that you want to suggest you can PM me! So yeah... let's get onto chapter 9. ~~~

_**Last time on 'Life in Red Oak'**_

_**He was so hot. God. Ugh. Wait. What was I thinking? He was like Charlie's other son. Would that make him my brother? I hope not. That would just be cruel and unusual punishment. **_

_**Whoa. What was I thinking? Thoughts like this were just going to get me in trouble. But they were sooo worth it. **_

Nothing really exciting happened on the plane ride. Except me being extremely board.

Just then, the captain came over the squawky speaker and told us that we were about to land in Seattle.

Awesome!

Charlie leaned over "When we land there is going to be some people there, they are going to drive us back to Forks, it's only about a hour drive so don't worry. But, Billy, and a few of jakes friends are going to be there."

"Ok" I told him, I was happy that I would have a few friends even if I didn't know them.

Once we got off the plane and did all the junk that follows, I was tired.

Then I heard someone call "HEY! Jake, Charlie!"

I turned to see a group of boys standing near the exit. They all looked alike, like they could all be brothers, though, I was sure that they weren't. They looked like they were all around the same age and they all had dark brown, almost black hair and russet skin.

"Come on kids."Dad said.

When we got over to the group they all hugged me, Charlie and Jake. I don't know why, but they already felt like my new family. Like I had known them my whole life.

"Bella, this is Sam, Embry, Quil, and Paul. They aren't blood related to me, but they might as well be my brothers. "Jacob said playfully.

"Hey, it's nice to meet yall." I said

"Haha… 'Yall'? Where did you live Bella? You must have lived wayyy out in the country." The one that Jake had pointed out to be Sam said.

"Haha… yeah, it was wayyy back in the country, it was a little town called Red Oak. That's in North Carolina if you didn't already know that." I added.

We got to the house and Renee was right. Not about me not liking it, but about it being different. But, for some odd reason, it didn't feel bad. It was kind of hard to explain, it felt like I was finally home. As if Red Oak had only been somewhere I was visiting. Maybe that's because that's what it was. Like a temporary move, until something went wrong and Renee got us moved again. Ughh. No! I promised I wasn't going to think about her anymore.

My new life, hmm… my new life. I like it. It sounds good. And I had new friends and a new family to live it with.

~~~A/N ok. So I know that this chapter was late. But, me and my two younger sisters are working on an Eclipse parody so that has been taking up a lot of my time. Since I have to do all of the editing and stuff on that, by the time I'm done my eyes hurt from being at the computer so long, so yeah. And HELP! I really have no idea what else to do with this story it was pretty much a test run to learn about this fan fiction thingy. So ideas are nice. And I have an idea on a new story but this A/N is so long that I'll think about it and just tell yall about it later… unless you pm me!

Mwahahaha. I'm evil.

REVIEW!!~~~


	10. Chapter 10

~~~ A/N hey guys. I'm trying to make up for updating late by posting another chapter today. So yep. I have another idea for a story I'm gonna tell yall about it at the end. ~~~

_**Previously on 'Life in Red Oak'**_

_**My new life, hmm… my new life. I like it. It sounds good. And I had new friends and a new family to live it with. **_

Jacob had gone home with the rest of the guys. Me and Charlie were just getting back to the house.

"I know it's probably not what you're used to but this is your new home." Charlie said. It sounded like he was unsure if I would like it. Ha. It was much better to me than the house in Red Oak.

"No, you're right dad; it's not what I'm used to. But it's exactly what I needed. Something nice, and new."

He looked happy; I couldn't believe that I wouldn't like it here.

"Good, Good. Well, I guess I'll leave you to unpack." And he left.

The room I was in was awesome. It was nothing like my room in my old house. It was much better. It had green walls. It was like pretty much everything else in Forks. Green.

It was nice in my room. It might not have had all the electronics and shit like that, but it was nice. I know I keep saying this but, it felt like home.

Then I smelled something burning.

I ran downstairs, faster than I thought humanly possible, to find Charlie putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave. UPSIDE DOWN!

I pushed him out of the way and jerked the microwave door open.

"What the hell Bella?" He asked. He wasn't yelling at me but I could tell that I had surprised him.

"Charlie, you can't put popcorn in the microwave upside down."

"Well how was I supposed to know that it was upside down?"

"Uhh… Because it says 'this side up'!?"

Then we both laughed. It was funny. It was so different than what my mom would have done. She probably would have grounded me for saving her life.

But now, with Charlie, I knew that things were finally looking up for me.

~~~A/N – ok. So I just thought I would say that the popcorn thing actually happened. And it smelled sooo bad! Haha...

Anyways… the new story that I'm thinking about starting is gonna be about Bella, who is the like major jock girl at school, minus the stuck up part. And she lives with Charlie in Forks, she's a senior, and then Charlie dies of a heart attack. When her dreams of getting a college scholarship start to fall through the cracks who is going to be there for her?

[Hint: it is a sexy ass Indian guy whos name starts with a j and ends with an acob. Haha...]


	11. Chapter 11

~~~A/N – hey guys, this chapter took a while because this is finally some Bella and Jake interaction. ENJOY! ~~~

_*******_

_**Previously on 'Life in Red Oak'**_

_**Then we both laughed. It was funny. It was so different than what my mom would have done. She probably would have grounded me for saving her life. **_

_**But now, with Charlie, I knew that things were finally looking up for me. **_

_*******_

Not much happened that first week, Charlie got me registered at school; my first day was on Monday.

Everyone was coming over today. Today was my birthday. I begged Charlie not to throw me a birthday party but every time he would say 'Aww. Come on Bells, I've never gotten to give you a real birthday party before.'

So here I was, getting ready for my birthday party. Yay. Sarcasm noted.

Anyways… at least I get to see Jake again. I loved calling him that. _Jake_. No one else called him that but me. Even if he didn't notice it I did.

I pretty much just chilled around the house after that. Well, I got out some chips and drinks, then I sat upstairs in my room and read _Pride and Prejudiced. _ It was my favorite.

Everyone was coming at 5:30. It was 4:45 now. Charlie was at the police station. He had to work until around 5:15ish.

I was still reading when I heard the doorbell. I went downstairs and opened the door.

It was Jake.

And he had a cake.

_**{A/N- haha… that rhymes. :]}**_

"Happy birthday Bells. Your dad said that I needed to bring this over" he said motioning to the cake. "He and I both knew that you wouldn't want one so I somehow got chosen to take the wrath over your cake." He laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said. "And thanks; uhh… you can come in if you want to…"

"Oh, ok. Cool." He said as he stepped in.

We ended up in the kitchen.

"Well at least you were smart enough to get a shit load of food for us." He laughed.

"I've been around you guys for a week now. I noticed that you guys could eat a truck load of food… each." I teased him.

"OoOo… is that a challenge Ms. Swan?" he asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes sir it is Mr. Black. I only have one question. Where are you going to get a truck load of food from?"

"Ohh.. I have my resources." He laughed.

"You know you keep that up and you're going to be on the next '_Jenny Craig' Commercial." I was surprised that they weren't already on it. I mean they all ate enough for 4 or 5 of me. _

"_Alright Swan. I see how you want to play it." He suddenly scooped me up over his shoulder, and he ran into the living room, dumping me onto the couch. _

_I didn't let go so he landed on top of me. I felt his weight on me, but it wasn't enough to be uncomfortable. We were both laughing, and then we looked into each other's eyes. He looked at me with something in his eyes that I was sure was reflecting in mine, love. _

_I knew it might sound weird, saying that I loved this boy that I had known for about a week and a half. But I did. I couldn't explain why. _

_Our faces were inches away. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I was looking deep into his dark brown eyes. _

_We were about a centimeter apart when the damn phone rang! _

_We both jumped off of the cough and I ran to get the phone. _

"_What!? I'm a little busy at the moment!?" I yelled into the phone_

"_Bella?" oh shit. It was Charlie._

_Jake looked at me and mouthed '_who is it?'

"_Uhh… haha... hey Charlie." I put an emphasis on his name for Jake. _

"_What are you doing __**Bella**__?" he asked. Mocking the way I had said his name_

"_Ohh… you know, getting things all ready for the party."_

It would have been the best party ever if not for your ungodly interruption. Ughh…

***

**~~~A/N – haha… that's right people. Intercepted! New poll on my profile, check it out. It's important!!**


	12. Chapter 12

~~~A/N- hey guys! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I was seriously dancing around my house with a bandana around my head. [Don't ask. ;)] anyways… Keep em' coming! I love hearing from you guys. ~~~

*****

_**-----Previously on 'Life in Red Oak'-----**_

"**Ohh… you know, getting things all ready for the party."**

**It would have been the best party ever if not for your ungodly interruption. Ughh… **

**********

_When I got off the phone with Charlie I went upstairs to the bathroom. I needed to talk to my best friend in the whole world- wait._

_Scratch that, my best friend in Red Oak, Sarah. _

_We had been friends for as long as I could remember. _

_I dialed her number and waited for her to answer. _

_I got her voicemail._

'**Hey, this is Sarah's phone. I'm either not at the phone, or just don't wanna talk to you. So leave a message. If I'm just not at the phone I'll call you back later. Uhh. Yeah. Ok. Peace'**

_I remembered recording her voicemail. One time when we were having a sleepover at her house in Red Oak._

_It was funny how I no longer thought of Red Oak as my home but as just another town. My home was here. With my friends, with Charlie, with my Jacob; Ugh! Stop that. He is not _your _Jacob he is just Jake. Not yours. Man. He's not mine is he? That sucks. Ugh! Stop thinking about Jacob. _

_I left her a message that she needed to call me back ASAP. _

_I went back downstairs. _

_Jacob was doing what him, and most of the LaPush guys do, eating. _

"_See, I told you that you were going to be on that _Jenny Craig _commercial." I said, laughing. _

"_Ugh. That's just plain rude."_

_What was with the attitude?_

"_I was just kidding you know?" I said. _

_He didn't look at me. _

"_Jake?" I said. _

_I walked over to him and he was looking down at the floor. _

"_Hey, I said I was just kidding"_

_He snapped his head up. _

"_HA! GOT YA!" He yelled scaring me so much that I feel to the ground. I somehow managed to hit my elbow on the counter on my way down. _

"_OWW! SHIT THAT HURTT!!!!" I yelled. I'm not gonna lie, it really didn't hurt that bad, I hit stuff all the time. I just wanted to see what he would do. _

"_OH MY GOSH! BELLA I'm SOOO SORRY! ARE YOU OK!? I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU THAT MUCH I WAS JUST PLAYING AROUND." He sounded like he was really scared. _

_I looked up at him and was going to tell him that I was just kidding but when I turned my head up he was much closer than I had thought and I was now face to face with him once again. _

_I felt his breath on my lips again. And I made me want to kiss him. Bad. Again. _

"_I… Uhh… I'm…" I babbled like an idiot. Something about him just made my brain go haywire. I couldn't even think straight. _

_He put his finger to my lips. "Shhh." He said. "You babble way to much" he grinned while I blushed. "It's really weird, but I think I want to kiss you." OH MY DAMN. I think my heart just stopped. Nope. I was still alive. Instead of stopping it picked up to about 4 times its regular pace. Which I was grateful for. No need to die in the arms of the hottest boy possibly in the whole universe. _

_He chuckled. "Penny for your thoughts?"_

"_I was just thinking how weird it was." He looked hurt. So I quickly added "How much I want you to kiss me." _

_He smiled and painfully slowly leaded his face down to mine. _

_We were so close yet again, the familiar butterflies came to my stomach and then… _

"_Hey kids." I heard someone yell. _

_UGH! DAMN CHARLIE AND HIS PERFECT TIMING. PERFECT FOR RUINING EVERYTHING! _

_Jake looked down and laughed. _

"_Don't worry, I'll get you soon enough" He whispered in my ear. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine and made my whole body break out in goosebumps. _

_He helped me up off the floor. _

_He better get me soon or else I just might attack him. _

_~~~A/N- lets just say that this perfect timing thing. I didn't make it up. It's annoying as hell right? Well I won't know if you don't review! Keep em coming!! ~~~_


	13. Update! Please read!

___Hey guys. Long time no type. :] I have pretty big news that I'm gonna share with you guys… I am REALLY thinking about continuing with this story.. BUT in order for me to do that I'm going to need your help! I am starting a photo album and have pictures for everything so far except for a good girl to be Bella. If you have any ideas or better yet pictures then you can leave a review with the link or PM me. I also am going to need ideas. Tell me where you think the story needs to go..? where you would like it to go? I haven't typed anything up yet cause I don't know if im wasting my time with this or not… the only way ill know is for you to review! [major props to you if you're still reading this :]] haha]___

Kristin.123


End file.
